


Self-care

by Fluffed_crust



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, MC exists but he’s not gonna show up for a looong time, Not Beta Read, everyone's still (mostly) happy and healthy, no plot just cute girls staying alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffed_crust/pseuds/Fluffed_crust
Summary: Cute fluff pieces of the literature club hanging out together!
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1: Morning Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just posting this so it doesn't automatically delete itself while I prepare for my exams <3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and Natsuki run into each other on a morning walk and make each other's mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of all my midterms, and it was a lot of fun honestly. I've always wanted to write some fic <3\. To be fair I don't know if I'll continue writing past the two chapters I've already written, but final exams are coming so who knows ^0^. Thanks for reading.

Mc had been so distant lately. Sayori knew he didn't like waiting for her in the mornings. He often got annoyed when she tried to get him out of the house. Mc never talked to anyone else if he didn't have to. He never really made any other friends, was _really_ she so annoying that he'd rather be entirely on his own? "  
  
" _eeeeee"_

Maybe she was holding him back, and he'd have dozens of friends if she wasn't around him so often. 'I'll give him more space today! If he wants to talk to me he can find me on his own!' Sayori thought, slamming her fist into her open palm like a gavel.  
  


"SAYORI!" Natsuki tackled Sayori from behind.  
  
"BWAH!" Sayori exclaimed, taking a hard tumble to the ground. The girls managed to pull a full summersault with Natsuki landing on Sayori's stomach. Sayori saw stars for a few seconds.

  
"Hehe sorry about that Sayori! I started yelling from so far back I thought for **sure** you knew I was coming," Natsuki slid off Sayori and tried pulling Sayori off the pavement, "Are you okay?".  
  
  
"Sure am!" Sayori cheered. She was definitely going to feel that tomorrow but the rainclouds of her previous funk had dissipated entirely. "Needed the wake-up call I guess~! How's your morning Natsuki?"  
  


"I woke up a little late today, but I got ready in time anyway!" Natsuki smiled smugly, "awe youw pwoud of mwe?".  
  
A helpless giggle escaped the strawberry blonde.  
"Well, that depends~ Did you have breakfast this morning?"  
  
The pink gremlin opened her mouth proudly and as if on cue, her stomach growled. Mouth pressed into a line, Natsuki's cheeks turned a few shades darker than her hair "Maybe....".  
  
' _soooo cuuuuuute'_ Sayori smiled.  
  
"Well, You're in luck! I also didn't eat breakfast so I threw a bunch of food in my bag. We can have breakfast on the run! AH! A bRUNch!!!"  
  


"Isn't brunch for like, 11-11:30 breakfasts? It's 7:30."

  
"Oh... you're right..."

  
"...We can pretend~! Whatcha' pack?"  
  


Sayori swung her backpack around to her stomach to reach the precious breakfast.  
  
"We've got... Tangerines! Bananas! Granola Bars! Those little fruit cups that always spill a little bit! Two pieces of cold pizza! And! YOGURT DRIIIIIIIINKS!!!!!!"

  
  
"Wow Sayori, was any of that your lunch?"  
  
"...I FORGOT MY LUNCH"


	2. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Sayori arrive at the club room a little earlier than the other members and decide to chat over some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how, but my second chapter draft was deleted when I posted the first chapter? I couldn't find any help guides anywhere so I guess it's a rare issue. What a shame T^T I was really proud of that draft.  
> Well I'm proud of this one too <3  
> Definetly more proud of it than the last chapter, the ending joke didn't really feel right to me.  
> Anyways thanks for reading!

Sayori was sitting in both the last and worst class of the day, math. There were only 15 minutes left in class and she had resigned herself to doodling a tiny literature club looking up at the stars. Every 4 seconds Sayori looked at the time. Still 15 minutes, why can't the clock move any faster!? She snuck a peek at the teacher who has been leaning over a student in the front row. A glance over the shoulder confirmed that everyone else, besides two girls in the back giggling, was either on their phones or quietly trying to finish the assignment. She could probably sneak out if she wanted to, and she did want to. If she stayed in this classroom any longer she might scream. There was too much energy in her small body to keep pretending to work. Sayori rose slowly and walked as quickly and quietly as she could. She thought about the sneaking advice she'd received from Monika when she had been caught trying to ditch a couple of weeks ago, "Try to look like you're 100% confident like it's wild you were in the room in the first place. Straight back, head level, stare at where you want to go, and strut like you've been sent to kill the Prime Minister". Sayori could feel the ghost of Monika's hands straightening her back and lifting her chin. Sayori felt the urge to press her hands to her warming cheeks but put the extra energy into power walking away from the cursed math class. 

"Where is she going?" one of the giggling students asked, but it was too late, Sayori was already a quarter way down the hall.

Only once Sayori had reached the hallowed walls of the literature clubroom did she allow herself to breathe out. Spending a moment to recuperate with her hands on her knees, and feeling the warm pride spark into excitement again. Sayori let loose a couple of celebratory whoops as she towards a desk to put down her bag, before giving up halfway through and resting it on the floor. After a final satisfying deep breath, she heard a small click.  
The sound belonged to the electric kettle Yuri had just picked up to refill her thermos. Yuri's heartbeat harder when she realized Sayori was watching, but the relaxing sound of water pouring kept her heart at ease. She stared silently into her cup as it steeped before taking a long sip while preparing how to greet Sayori. 

"Hello Sayori, would you like some tea?"

Sayori grinned, "Yessir I would love some tea! Any special recommendations today?" 

Yuri took a contemplative sip, "None more than usual, I did bring more mint unless you'd like to try Jasmine tea again~"

Sayori shivered "Ehehe, I think I'll leave that one to you. I'm gonna bust out that mint."

"Suit yourself" Yuri shrugged and went back to bobbing her teabag.

Sayori liked mint, but if they had milk in the club room she probably wouldn't touch mint half as much. An idea struck Sayori like a discus to the head. 

"Hey Yuri, do you know if there are any wall plug-ins in the closet?"

"I don't know, you should ask Natsuki when she gets here. She's always rummaging around in that closet; Why do you ask?".

"I found a mini-fridge at the thrift store last week and I thought maybe we could start keeping milk and stuff in the clubroom." Sayori ran to the closet and pulled her cute brown mug with 'I love you more than I love chocolate' scrawled on the front. Natsuki gave it to her when they went on a cute cafe hunt. Sayori smiled at the cup before pouring the hot water into it. Unfortunately, the kettle lid was not sealed shut, so when Sayori poured hot water into her cup, she also poured boiling water all over her uniform and the floor. 

"AH!" Sayori yelped, rushing to take off her soaked uniform jacket, trying to cool her vest with her breath. The water was hot enough to cause discomfort but not hot enough to burn. 

"A-are you okay?" Yuri carefully put her tea down "Do you need any help-"

"No, no I'm alright," Sayori spoke hurriedly "I'm gonna go get some paper towel."  
As Sayori ran out she tripped backward on her backpack landing face up in the puddle of minty water. A slow ache building through her body but mostly staying on her backside.

A moment passed before Yuri asked, "Are you still okay?"  
Sayori didn't say anything, laying helplessly on the floor, but she raised her thumb in the air for a moment before dropping her hand beside her face and rolling over to attempt taking a nap.

Frozen in place and contemplating what to do next, Yuri took 3 deep breaths before walking over to Sayori and attempting to lift her into a fireman carry. When that didn't work she grabbed Sayori's hands and pulled her to a desk. 

The school bell rang, Monika and Natsuki would be here soon. Yuri felt determined to clean up the water before the girls got there. Yuri speed-walked out of the desks and on her way to the door slipped in the puddle. Her speed walk transferred into a penguin slide all the way to the door. Yuri tensed in preparation, she was going to hit the door. 

Until it opened.

"Good afternoon every-" Monika and Natsuki were bowled over by a gliding Yuri, who then spun out and hit the other hallway wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, ^0^ I wrote most of this while my term paper is due in a hot minute. I love this chapter, especially the image of Yuri penguin sliding all the way out the door. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you wanna <3 Oh and make sure you stay hydrated! <3 
> 
> -FluffedCrust


End file.
